For instance for automatic screwing-in of self-tapping screws it is decisive that the screws are provided with a so-called point, which may e.g. have the shape of a truncated cone at one end of the screw, while the screw head is provided at the opposite end of the screw. Points on screws can have numerous other shapes. It has been found difficult to produce such a point in a simple manner. One reason is that the screw is manufactured from a wire blank having blunt ends which occur as a result of cropping of the blank from rod-shaped or wire-shaped stock. When such a screw is to be made, the material of both blank ends is to be subjected to forming, viz. to a screw head and a screw point, respectively.
Such a point can be made in a known method by means of a constriction of the die, in which the blank is retained while the head is formed by cooperation with the tool. Thus, the through-going channel of the die has a constriction. This means that an ejector pin having a smaller cross-section than the cross-section of the wire blank must be used for ejecting the blank from the die following machining. The cross-section of the ejector pin must necessarily correspond to the narrowest part of the point in order that the ejector pin can be inserted into the die and push the finished blank out. There is a great risk that such a thin ejector pin will bend or break when it is to produce the great force required to eject the blank from the die.
In the prior art there is a transition between un-deformed material in the shank and deformed material in the head, which results in a weakening of the screw at this transition between head and shank.